


Sheith: Omegaverse

by Fujix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujix/pseuds/Fujix
Summary: Sheith OmegaverseOmegas: keith and pidgeBetas: coran and alluraAlphas: shiro, hunk, and lanceKeith x Galra shiroWhile voltron is looking for the black paladin to pilot the black lion they stumble across the Blade Of Marmora. During their experience with the blades Keith meets Shiro amongst them and voltron finds their black paladin. While everyone tries to adjust to the new changes Keith gets his very first heat(his was unusally late) and it causes even more disarray.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be slightly shorter because I wanted to get it published quickly and is more of a filler chapter to set up the story.
> 
> Keith POV

We finally made it to the BOM'S base. Lance and I are preparing to head down, as I am the current leader of voltron and lance is my right hand. We get in red and start on the narrow path to the BOM's base. While on the way I start thinking about my first heat, mine for some reason never came at the normal age of 12 or 13, or a common late bloomer age of 14. Im 17, turning 18 in 6 months and still nothing, it makes me anxious and paranoid and I dont like it at all. "Keith!" Lances voice abruptly brings me out of my thoughts and I feel the jerk and shake of Red wavering off the path. Taking quick action, I dodge a large astriod and quickly train red back on the path and away from the black hole that almost sucked us in. We land on the top of the Large meteor that is supposed to be the Marmora's base. We walk out of Red and wait for something to happen. "Hey, you okay? It seemed like you kinda spaced out back there." Lance says quietly, turning to face me. "Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the BOM and the black paladin and stuff" I reply, a lie. No one except Pidge knows I haven't had my first heat. Just then we hear noises coming from the ground and look up to see two soldiers rise from a hole in the rock below and in front of us. 

We enter through a tall purple door to a large lavender command room. Two rows of soliders are lined up on both sides of the room, facing the middle and forming a lane down the middle of the room. At the end of the lane stands a slightly larger man with his hands around his back and wearing slightly different attire than the rest of those in the room. To the man's left is a man in similar clothing and size with a tail twitching behind him. To the man's right is easily the tallest and biggest solider in the room, he too has a tail flicking around behind him. We walk in and stand in front of the man Im guessing is the leader. "I am Kolivan, leader of the blades of marmora" the man states, unmoving. "Im keith and this is Lance, we're paladins of voltron" I reply, staring hard. "I know who you are" Kolivan answers. "So you must also know it was one of your own who sent us here" I suggest, irritated by his tone. "Ulas was a fool to divulge this location to you and it was his foolishness what got him killed" kolivan states unforgivingly. "Ulas sacrificed himself to save us, as voltron we are happy to ally with you in the fight against Zarkon, are we welcome or not?" I respond, the irritation obvious in my voice. I glare at Kolivan as he remains silent for a minute. "You were told to come unarmed" he lectures. I look to Lance as he steps up slightly. "You also said to identify ourselves, the lions are the closest things we have to an ID" Lance says, obvious how uncomfortable and tense he is. 

"I wasnt refering to the beast" Kolivan replies just as the man to his right lunges at me and kicks my feet out from under me, putting me on my stomach and my arm bent behind my back. I grunt in pain as I make hard contact with the floor. The large man presses his knee into my lower back to keep me still and pulls my knife from its hiding spot, keeping my arm in his harsh grip. "He has one of our blades, who did you steal this from?" the man says in a hard yet smooth voice. "I didnt steal it! Ive had it ever since I can remember!" I exclaim, panic taking over. "Lies!" The man shouts, gripping harder on my arm. "Its not a lie! Ive had it all my life! Ulas had one like it, what does it mean!?" I shout back, unable to contain how upset I am. "There is only one way to attain knowledge here, if you want it, then you must participate in The Trials of marmora" kolivan replies and the man lets go of me and gets off my back, I stand and hold my arm as pain flows threw it. "Ill do it!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith POV

We exit Red and into the castle's hangar, accompanied by kolivan and the larger male who had pinned me to the floor hours earlier. After I went through The Trials Of Marmora I 'awakened' my knife into a longer blade. Because of this, I had also awoken certain galran features, thus making it obvious that I am a half-breed galra. My new features include fangs, yellow eyes, slightly sharper finger nails, and pointier cat-like purple ears. After we're all gathered on the bridge of the castle we commence with more in-dept introductions. "Kolivan, this is Allura, Pidge, Hunk and Coran" I explain while gesturing to each as I say their name. "Princess Allura, it is good to see you are alive and well, you shall expect great things with us as your allies against Zarkon" Kolivan says bowing to Allura. "Yes, I can imagine" Allura replies, obvious that she's not too keen on the sudden increase of galra on her ship. "My name is kolivan, the leader of the blade of marmora and this is my right hand, Shiro" Kolivan introduces as he steps out of his bow.

Shiro. Despite how I look and act and what I say, this Shiro guy puts me on edge. Not to mention the fact that he gave me both of the new, and deep injuries I now possess. Thus causing me to be more scared of him than I realize. But there's something about him that feels weird, familiar maybe? Then I remember, is he an alpha? Are his pheromones the cause for my uneasiness. "Keith?" Allura's voice brings me out of my thoughts and only then do I realize how intensely I was staring at shiro. "Keith, could you take shiro around the castle and explain things concerning the lions and basic mission prep and training?" Allura asks me, typing something into the holographic keyboard in front of her. "Uh, yeah, no prob" I reply only showing boredom, or maybe emo-ness? I walk to the elevator with shiro close behind. Its not until the door to the elevator closes when the mask and hood covering shiro's face disappears and slides off his head.

I gasp lightly at his appearance, not anything a normal person would be able to hear, but with the ears he has he probably heard it loud and clear. He has all black hair with a tuft of white longer hair at the front of his head. He has a scar going horizontally across his nose, purple skin, yellow eyes, and big purple cat-like ears similar to mine. He looks at me after having heard my gasp and stares. "Uh....hey, I was just wondering, are.....are you an alpha?" I ask slightly anxious, not even sure if the galra have the second genders of alpha, beta, and omega. He keeps staring for a bit longer before turing his head straight to look at the elevator doors. "Alpha" he responds simply, with an almost.................. amused expression on his face?

Not sure if its a good idea to tell him im an omega, considering his size, I keep my mouth shut hoping he doesnt ask. "Is it true you havent found the black paladin yet?" Shiro asks, keeping his gaze on the door. "Ah, yeah, We needed the other four lions to unlock its hangar, but since we have them its hangar is now open, do you wanna see the lions now or wait?" I suggest hoping to loosen the tense atmosphere. "Yeah, why not?" He says, and turns to face me, the smallest smile Ive ever seen gracing his lips.

We get to the lions hangars just as the mood starts to get tense again. I quickly step out, hoping to leave the awkwardness trapped inside. We start walking past Red's hangar first. "This is Red, but you've already met." I explain as we keep walking past the yellow, green, and then blue. Talking a bit about each as we pass. Finally we get to the Black lion's hangar and stop in front of it. "And then this is the black lion, its the head of voltron, hasnt moved at all since we opened it's hangar" I explain, a sort of depression looming over me. Shiro simply stares at it, a sort of gleam showing in his yellow cat-like eyes. Its kinda.......cute? I feel my face flush at the thought, just met the guy and Im already hitting on him?! Yeah, nope. I take a deep breath and turn away slightly to hide my face from shiro. Just as Ive calmed down he turns back to me, the gleam still slightly present in his eyes. "Its amazing" he says, smiling with his tail flicking excitedly behind him. "Yup, it is isnt it?" I reply and then turn my back on the black lion. "Come on, we've got other things to do" I instruct as I start to head back the way we came, Shiro following closely behind.

Thats when it happens. A huge and loud roaring coming from directly behind us, causing us both to jump in our skin. We turn fast as lightning to see the black lion's eyes light up and it stands on all fours, then it stares directly at shiro. The lion then takes a few steps until it is directly in front of Shiro, it bows it's head and opens its mouth. At the exact same time, Allura, Kolivan, Coran, and the other paladins come rushing up from behind, shocked expressions patterning their faces as they look up at the black lion. "What's going on!" "The black lion moved?!!" "What was that loud roar?!" Were the few questions I could hear from them as they bombarded me and shiro. A few minutes later I manage to calm everyone enough to be able to talk. " I think.........shiro is the black paladin" I say turning to Shiro who still stands in front of the black lion's open jaw with more than a shocked expression. He looks to me, speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith POV

Its the next day at lunch and everyone is in the dining room sitting at the table, an obvious awkwardness trapped inside the room. Yesterday, after confirming that Shiro is infact the Black Paladin, Kolivan decided to keep Shiro here with us to be able to lead voltron as the Black paladin and to talk back and forth between Voltron and The BOM. This will hopefully make our alliance's communication easier. Afterwards, Kolivan left Shiro here with a box or two of his things and went back to the BOM'S Base. Now we're one worm-hole jump away from the base and about three days away from a recently self-liberated planet that we're currently on our way to check up on. This will also give shiro a chance at practicing with the black lion, although I doubt he will need much practice at being a leader.

Despite being Kolivan's right hand, shiro is definitely a born leader. We're now all seated at the dining table waiting for coran and hunk to finish bringing out the food. Allura is seated at the end of the table to my left, staring down intensely at the dish in front of her. Its obvious she doesn't like the idea of the new addition to our gang of merry men. After taking her gaze from her food, she looks up at me and gives me a glare of irittation. She then turns to shiro and boars a glare of anger into the side of his head. Apparently the new addition isn't the only thing making her mood.............. less than preferable. We sit and eat in silence, not knowing what to say. Meanwhile, I stare at Shiro who sits across from me. It makes sense that we have the closest bond so far, not that its a very close one at all. 

I finish eating quickly and eagerly leave the tension-filled room. I start walking to the training deck, curious if I have any new galran abilities since the awakening. I walk into the training deck while extending my knife into it's longer form. "Start training level 4!" I shout into the castle's voice recognition and take on a fighting stance. The tall altean robot drops from the ceiling with its long spear, only taking a second before standing up straight and sprinting towards me. Our weapons hit with a loud clanging, the robot pushing hard. The robot shoves harder, causing me to fall backwards onto the floor. Using new endowed strength, I use my legs to lift and throw the robot over me when it approaches. The robot tumbles but quickly regains footing just as I stand back up. It charges at me again, its spear pointed at me. I twist my blade up and around and fling the robot's weapon out of it's hands and across the room. 

It takes a second to look from me to the weapon skidding on the floor. Without hesitating it jumps up and kicks me in the stomach, sending me flying across the room. I hit the wall behind me and slump to the floor as the robot runs for its weapon. I quickly stand and sprint at the robot just as it reaches it's spear. I jump over the robot and slice it in half at the waist with my blade just as it uses its spear like a bat and hits me into the next wall. The two pieces of the robot glow and disappear, signalling I have defeated it. I sit up against the wall and take a breather, my blade retracting into it's smaller size. 

Just as I start to get up I feel a sort of hotness start to spread throughout my body. I start panting and feel my body getting weaker. What is this? I was fine a minute ago. I feel my face flush and images of Shiro's body flash through my mind. Wait. No. No no no. Its...now!? I quickly sheath my blade and use the wall to keep my balance. I have to get to my room, now! I start inching my way towards the door but as my knees falter I slide to the ground. On the floor I notice an uncomfortable tightness in my pants. I look down to see myself hard as a rock and bulging through my pants. Thats when suddenly, I hear footsteps approach and the door swishes open. Shit. "Keith? You in here? I was wondering if we could give Shiro a test run in the training simulator." I hear pidge call as she steps into the room, right after her, comes Shiro. "Keith! Oh god!" I look up to see Pidge runing towards me. "My heat" I say weakly. "What?! Now!?" Pidge exclaims, then whips her head around behind her to look at Shiro.

I look to Shiro just as he takes a sniff of the air and his pupils narrow, scarily. He turns his head abruptly my way, his eyes narrowing more as they settle on me. I feel myself become scared as Pidge tries to help me up and away from shiro. Shiro lunges at me and pidge and the next thing I know Pidge is halfway across the room, laying limp on the floor and Shiro is on top on me. I yelp as Shiro rips the clothing clean off the top half of my body. He flips me on my stomach and uses a hand under me to lift my ass into the air. Tears prick my eyes as he holds both of my hands above my head and licks the back of my neck with his tongue. 

I screw my eyes shut and wait for the inevitable. A second later I hear a grunt and panting behind me as the hands disappear from my body. I turn my head to see Shiro gripping his head and struggling not to do anymore. Next I see Shiro quickly rip a type of filteration mask out of his clothing and put it on, taking deep and slow breaths. After a minute or two he relaxes and composes himself once again, then turns back to me. "Sorry.....I couldnt...." He stutters, leaning back away from me and sitting completely on the floor. Just then I notice Pidge getting up from where she was laying. "Pidge......are.....are you okay?" Shiro asks, worry evident in his face and in his tone. Now realizing my hands and body are free, I sit up and slowly scoot back against the wall behind me, hugging my knees to my chest. Pidge, remembering what was happening, jolts up and runs back over to me. 

"Keith! Are you okay? Did anything happen?!" She asks, looking at my shredded clothes and bare chest and back. I shake my head to the side, too shaken up to reply verbally. "What happened shiro?" Pidge asks, obvious protectiveness in her tone. "I almost did it.....but...... I regained control long enough.................." Shiro replies, clearly shaken up that he almost comitted rape. Pidge sighs. "Thank god" pidge says, exasperated. "Ill go inform the others, you get him to his room and medicine into him" Shiro says, standing up and clearly regaining more of his composure. "Got it" Pidge replies and turns to me and helps me up. Shiro quickly leaves the room and down the hall after Pidge and I shuffle out of the room and in the opposite direction towards my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Shiro is 7'6 ft, then keith is 6'6, these heights are not relative to the other characters, just the difference between the two. 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CEvLz8Vn20M/?igshid=5ujtyo8gdkcw
> 
> Keith POV

Its been a few hours since the incident and Im laying in my bed, staring at my blade. The medicine I took is helping with keeping me cool so I dont sweat nearly as much, so im not panting like earlier. The only thing it cant help with is my mini-me. The pills may help with scent, pheromones, and keeping me cool, but it does nothing for my arousal. So now I am stuck in my room, with a hard on, not to mention the room is still suffocating me with my heat pheromones when i first came in. Pidge had advised I not touch it or do anything but its getting harder and harder the more slick/lube my body produces. Not to mention I am sensitive in all sorts of places now. 

Groaning in frustration, sexually and not, I throw the blankets off of me and start walking to my bathroom to shower. On my way I grab new skin-tight dark gray boxers, a black shirt, and a light gray towel. I close the bathroom door and lock it before carefully peeling off my clothes as not to rub any sensitive spots. I hop into the shower with my hard on standing tall and turn on the warm water. I start with my hair and make my way down my body, by the time Im done I notice my mini-me has calmed down significantly, although not completely. Feeling better, I step out of the shower and pull on my boxers. Thats when I hear a knock on my bathroom door, must be Pidge with my dinner. "One minute" I call back and continue getting dressed, putting the towel snug around my waist. 

I mess with my hair and comb it until its to my satisfaction and exit the bathroom. "Pidge?" I call out. looking up, I stop in my tracks. On the other side of the room by my bed, shiro is looking at my blade. I quickly notice he doesnt have his mask on, then I look to the door and see it laying against it, a large slit in the top of it. He must have walked by while wearing it and hadnt noticed the damage to it. I look back up to meet shiro's eyes, his pupils are now completely narrowed, showing that his alpha is in complete control. 

I dont move. I stay as still as a statue, eyes wide. I remember the bathroom behind me and wonder if I can make it in time. Shiro takes a step towards me and I bolt for the bathroom. I make it to the bathroom and close the door, as Im reaching for the lock it slams back open only giving me a second to jump out of the way. I am pushed back against the shower's tinted black glass as shiro cages me in with his muscular arms. I stare up wide eyed at the glowing yellow alpha eyes of shiro. We stand still in silence, my panting the only thing being heard. After a moment Shiro starts to lean in and nuzzles the crook of my neck with his nose. I try not to move a muscle but fail when my body noticably tenses up at the contact. Shiro takes his prostectic galra arm and holds my wrist against the wall, but not in a dominant way. With my palm facing him he plays with my fingers with his, intertwining them in the process. 

It seems Shiro's alpha side is more romantic and regal than his usual self. I turn my head to the side giving shiro more room when he nudges harder. Without realizing what he is doing I bare my neck in forced submission. Seconds later I feel sharp pain in the back of my neck and yelp at the sudden feeling. I whip my head to look up at shiro and see a bit of blood on the side of his lips. My blood, he just marked me. "Mate" I hear him say in a proud tone, his eyes gleaming. My eyes widen at the realization of what just happened and I can feel fear, anger, and sadness seep into my body. Noticing my change in emotion through the mark, Shiro leans down and licks my mark clean from blood. Out of reflex I use my free hand and push against his chest as to create more distance between us. Bad idea. As soon as I put pressure on my hand a growl erupts from shiro and he grabs both of my hands and pins them above my head with his good hand, spinning me around in the process so my ass is facing him.

The towel, having surprisingly stayed around my waist, is dropped to the floor when shiro tugs it free. "Shiro dont" I say nervously pulling on my hands to free them. I feel shiro's prosthetic hand slide over my ass before he leaves it there and leans his nose into the crook of my neck and inhales my scent. Its obvious how possessive Shiro's alpha side is, especially now that he has a mate, me. Shiro takes his arms and traps mine under them as he wraps his around my small frame. This glues my arms down to my sides while his nose is still stuck in my neck. I turn my head to the side when I feel shiro's head move a few inches away from my neck, I see his eyes soften and go back to normal. "Keith, I didnt mean..." shiro says as he relaxes his arms and they drop slightly, then he pulls his head back to look at me better. "I-I know, Shiro" I say and keep my head down, looking at my feet. He turns me around to face him and I notice just how tall he really is. He uses his prosthetic hand to nudge my face up to look at him, worry imprinted in his eyes and face. "Dont worry, we-....we'll figure something out" he says as I start to feel his pheromones and scent engulf me and my eyes start to droop. "Keith?!" I hear shiro exclaim worriedly as I feel his arms wrap around me and unconsciousness take hold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning

  
"......ke......st........faint...." I here people talking near me. My eyes are closed but I can feel Im on something soft. The next thing I notice is a hard throbbing at the back and sides of my head. The last thing I notice is that my body and limbs feel very heavy and seem hard to move. Slowly I try to ease my eyes open only to snap them shut again as a bright light intensifies the throbbing in my head. I groan at the pain and try to open my eyes a second time. The bright light disappears when coran's face is shoved into my view. "Keith are you all right? You passed out for a bit there" I hear coran say distortedly. I groan some more as I grip my head and sit up. 

"What- what happened?" I ask as I get a better look of my surroundings. Im in Shiro's room, laying in his bed. To my right is Shiro and Coran. At the end of the bed, in front me is pidge, hunk, allura, and lance. Realizing I am in the presence of three dominant Alphas I also remember that shiro had just marked me. I look up to Shiro to see his face is slightly flushed and is sweating a bit, making it obvious that the pills wore off and he is now the only person being affected by my heat pheromones. "We had you checked out and we found out that youre a submissive omega. Submissive omegas are usually the weakest of the population so add that to the trials, the shock of finding the black paladin, your heat starting, and then being marked.....its no wonder you collapsed from stress" Pidge says, coming to the side of the bed and standing next to coran. I nod, not knowing what to say and now begining to feel the effects of my heat once again. Pidge almost immediately notices the flush rising on my cheeks. 

"Are you alright keith? Your face is getting red, perhaps youve gotten a bit sick?" Coran asks, oblivious to whats actually happening. Looking to pidge, I see her roll her eyes and start to push the others out, leaving me alone with shiro. By the time everyones completely gone and its quiet again, my panting starts up once more. I notice Shiro's eyes widen, pupils narrow, his nose twitches, and his tail flicks as the scent of my arousal hits his nose. He turns and sits next to me on the edge of bed, face flushed. "Hey, so...how are you feeling?" He asks awkwardly, not looking at me. "Just fine, I guess" I reply, noticing too well the awkwardness in the room. All of a sudden I feel a bit of slick/lube trickle downward, causing an abrupt and high-pitched gasp to escape my mouth. My eyes widen and I immediately turn my head to Shiro, who's pupils are conpletely narrowed. "No-wait-that wasnt-!..." I try to choke out before the lust intensifies in shiro's eyes and he begins to laugh lightly. 

My face blushes intensely. After a few minutes shiro's laughter stops and the awkwardness returns momentarily. Before I know it, Shiro's metal hand is up and cupping the side of my face, his cheeks blushing hard as his whole body now faces me. "Would........you let me.....?" he asks trailing off but letting me know exactly what he means. I turn my head away slightly so my hair is hiding my face more, I nod in approval. Immediately I can feel the lust of shiro's pheromones engulf me and next thing I know Im on my back with shiro hovering above me. I watch him sit on his heels with his knees on both sides of my lower thighs as he strips his clothes from his body. After all thats left is his skin-tight pitch-black boxers he leans down and shoves his lips onto mine in a thorough kiss. 

Meanwhile, his hands roam my body as they slip the shirt from my torso, forcing our mouths to break apart momentarily. Once we're both in only our underwear shiro shoves both my legs above my head with one hand on the back of my knees, exposing my ass. I gasp at the movement and grasp the sheets in the process. "Shir- what are you-.....!?!?" I stutter out as I feel his prosthetic finger rub against my entrance through the fabric. "Ah-!" I squeak out at the contact. Next I feel shiro slip his finger under and around the fabric and pull slightly. I instantly feel myself get harder when I look up to shiro looking down at me, lust clouding his eyes and his tougue sliding over his lips. I feel him lower my legs slightly and look down just in time to see him line up at my hole. 

His large cock out and throbbing against my entrance as he pulls the fabric of my underwear to the side and out of the way. His size alone causes my eyes to widen and fear enter my awareness. Meanwhile, shiro's focus is soley on my hole. Before I have anytime to interject he thrusts hard into me. "Ahhh!" I cry out as pain fills me. "Shir-o! It hurts-!s-stop!" I cry out as he pushes in deeper and lays over me, taking my lips in his. "Its okay, we'll just stay like this for a bit" he responds then moving to nuzzle the crook of my neck. Sure enough, not a minute later I feel slick slowly seap its way out of my entrance and shiro takes it as his signal to move. "Haah!" I moan out as pleasure starts to flow into me. As soon as I cry out shiro starts pounding into me faster, rubbing my insides as much and as hard as he can. Suddenly I feel a hand pull my cock out of my underwear and start pumping roughly, sending even more pleasure into my body. 

I hear shiro grunt as I feel warm goo fill my insides and his thrusts becoming spasm-like, causing me to climax. I feel shiro pull out and get off the bed, coming back seconds later and cleaning us both off. "Shit" I hear him whisper as he wipes my entrance clean. Afterwards, he gets back in bed and covers us with the blankets. "Whats.... wrong?" I ask tiredly, starting to drift off. "Nothing....we'll talk later" is all I hear before sleep consumes me. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro POV

We forgot to use a condom. I am now laying on my back in bed next to keith, mentally freaking the fuck out. We cant have a kid now! If something happened to the rest of us on a mission, it would most certainly mean a death sentence for the baby. Not to mention Im not sure if keith even wants a baby in the first place. Unfortunately now we're going to have to wait almost a month before testing will even show anything. Sighing, I sit up in my bed and look down at keith. Thats when I notice his ear is folded out and backward (like cats and dogs ears can do).

Attempting to stifle my laugh but failing, I admire his cute face as he starts to wake. "Mm.....?.....oh....shiro......'orning" he mumbles sleepily as he peeks and eye open to look at me. I smile down at him, waiting for him to realize where he is. He first fixes his ear with a sluggish hand then looks up at me, its obvious when he remembers last night by the way his whole face turns red. "Good morning to you too" I responde as he immediately turns his back towards me and covers his face with the blanket. 

I lean over as I hug him and nuzzle the crook of his neck. "Is your body feeling okay?" I ask, referring to last night's activities. I see the blush extend to his ears as he nods in response. I smile down at him some more as he lowers the blanket and looks at me, his face still red. My smile fades as I remember our current predicament. "Shiro?" Keith asks, curious as to whats wrong. "Keith, I didnt use a condom last night" I respond, watching for his reaction. "My heat....does that mean....?" He starts, trailing off. "Its not guaranteed but we still need to get a test done" I say as I get out of bed and put on some underwear. I look back at keith to see him sitting up with his head turned to the side away from me and his cheek resting on his knees, his hair covering his eyes and his hands griping down by his ankles. "Keith? Are you okay?" I ask, worry lacing my tone as I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed next to him. "I.....I dont know how to take care of a kid!" Keith exclaims, obviously flustered and upset. 

"Is there a way you might be able to stop from having the baby?" I suggest, trying to help. "I know of something, but its basically just killing the child" Keith responds hugging his knees closer to his chest. "But if we cant afford to have the baby and theres potential danger for it in the future, what choice do we have?" He adds, looking up at me with anxiousness painting his face. I look at him with a worried expression before placing a hand on his head. "Dont worry, we'll figure it out, best thing we can do now is hope the results come out negative" I tell him as I hug him. He only nods in response before pulling away and going to the shower. I sigh and pull on the rest of my clothes before stepping out of my room and heading towards the dining area. I enter the room and am relieved everyone is already gathered. "Paladins, allura, coran, theres something I must tell you" 

\---------------------------------------

"You've got to be kidding me shiro, you didnt use a condom... EVEN THOUGH keith was in heat!??" Pidge exclaims, face palming. "My god, what have you gotten into.........you....do know what a condom is, right?" She adds a second later. "Yes, I do, but its not like his heat pheromones were exactly repelling me" I say, exasperated. "The important thing is to confirm whether or not hes actually pregnant" Allura cuts in, hardness in her voice. I nod. "Unfortunately we'll have to wait about 4 weeks before the tests will show anything" Coran says, thinking. "Wait, shouldnt altean technology be better at detecting pregnancies just like its better at everything else compared to earth?" Lance asks, sitting down at the dining table and taking a bite of something resembling a burrito. "Well, I suppose it is....but in other areas.....time is one of the few things that is similiar to earth's technologies." Coran replies, typing on a computer. 

\--------------1 month later----------------

I walk into the training deck just as keith finishes up cutting a drone in half. "Keith, you ready?" I ask as I walk over to him. He looks up at me and only nods, retracting his marmora blade to its smaller form. "As I'll ever be" He replies simply, his ears twitching agitatedly and his pupils narrowing nervously. Over the past month keith and his body have become more in tune with his new galran features and abilities. Basically, dont give him yarn........I'll die from his cuteness. We enter the infirmary as coran is finishing setting things up. Next to the computer coran is at, is a bed in chair position. Coran hooks up the computer to the bed and then goes back to typing on the computer. While hes doing this, I help keith onto the bed. "Now then, altean pregnancy tests are different from earth's, also considering that males have the ability to give birth, it makes the tests......interesting." coran explains as he pulls a piece of equipment out of a storage cabinet and plugs its cord into the computer. 

"Now, this test includes putting a probe into the womb/uterus where the baby is made" coran says as he drapes a small blanket over the bottom half of keith's body. "Uh....what do you mean "put a probe in"?" Keith questions nervously as he watches coran adjust the blanket. Coran then pulls out the piece of equipment, a long probe about 8-9 inches long with a cord coming out of the bottom.(looks like pic, probe is just longer) "shiro, would you help keith out of his jeans?" Coran asks, answering keith's question. To me, this all normal. 

Considering Ive never been to earth this is the only way Ive ever known, Since this is the same way the BOM uses. Although I dont know much about the galra and how they handle these things. Knowing keith is from earth, hes probably Never experienced or seen this process. I help keith out of his jeans and underwear, making sure to keep him covered with the blanket. I look up to keith and notice his face is bright red, I smile at his embarassed face. "Dont worry, it wont hurt" I assure keith, leaning in and whispering into his ear. His breathing calms just a bit and he nods in reply. "Shiro, Im sure he'd be more comfortable if you did it" coran says and gestures the probe towards me. I take the probe and look to keith, his knees are up to his chest, his arms hugging them, and his feet flat on the bed. I gently place a hand on his knee and continue to look at him as if asking permission. When he makes eye contact with me and nods I gently spread his knees and slip my hand with the probe under the blanket. 

I gently slip the long probe in, his small whimpers making my eyes narrow and tail twitch from slight arrousal. Coran, having turned around to the computer in attempt to give a bit of privacy, starts typing as soon as its completely in. A few minutes of silence and coran stops typing. We both subconsciously hold our breath. "It is.....negative, keith is not pregnant" coran says, making us both exhale in relief. We finish up and take out the probe and start towards the lounge room to tell the others. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keith POV

"So youre not having any mini-mes?" Pidge asks while glancing up at me and shiro from her computer. "Nope, the test said negative" Shiro replies with a cocked eyebrow. "Were you hoping for some?" He asks. "No, but they were" pidge says while pointing a thumb to a pouty coran and hunk. "Awww! How're you not disappointed?! It would have been adorable to take care of your galra babies!" Hunk says dramatically. "And I would teach them to splice technologic materials and code for future advances in bio and mechanical vlezagane(the tech pidge and hunk were arguing about how to optimize)" coran adds, causing us all to look at him with the same 'probably not' look. "Or maybe not" he says again a second later.

  
"Well anyways, I suppose someone has learned their lesson?" Pidge says firmly, causing me to blush heavily. Next to me I hear shiro chuckle lightly and look up to see a slight flush on his cheeks. "Uh, You could say that" he responds plainly. "Well, I think Im gonna go train, to relieve some stress" I interupt, starting to feel the whole thing in the back of my head. "Ugh, you can say that again" lance agrees as he stands from his seat on the lounge couch and stretches. "Count me in, wanna spar?" He asks as we head out the door. This is my first time even having had sex let alone almost getting pregnant, my head feels overflown with unwanted emotions and thoughts. 

  
If I had actually been pregnant would I have kept it or gotten rid of it through abortion? Would shiro have been okay with my decision no matter what it was? I dont like abortion, but if you dont have a choice in such a situation as ours, what else is there? I let out a huge sigh as me and lance begin our sparing session.

  
\------------ 3 months later --------------  
  


  
Its been 3 months since the whole unprotected sex thing and Im still shaken up about it. Im sure the others have noticed ive become more distant, and id be stupid to think shiro hasnt noticed either since he can feel everything through the mark. Hes tried several times to bring it up but Ive avoided him and that topic as much as I can. Ive been staying in my room most of the time when Im not on the training deck. Im in my room changing to go train now. Im about to grab my blade and leave when theres a knock on my door. "Its open" I say, granting the knockee access. Shiro walks in and I can instantly tell what he wants to talk about by the expression on his face. 

  
As a resonse my ears go down, shiro obviously noticing my discomfort. "Keith..- not now shiro" I interupt him, causing his frown to deepen. "Keith" he persists. Ignoring him, I walk over to the night stand by my bed to get my blade. I hear him move behind me and a shadow casts over me. I turn around to find him standing directly behind me, my ears twitch in anxiousness from his large size.

  
He leans over me and traps me with his arms on either side of me against the wall. "Keith! Listen to me dammit!" He raises his voice causing me to flinch slightly and my ears to go flat. Obediently, I stand still, looking down, and wait for what he has to say. "Im worried about you. You've distanced yourself from everyone, you're training not- stop, you've been eating things you usually dont, your moods keep fluctuating and you've gained weight! You need to talk to someone about whats going on" Shiro exclaims after letting out a sigh and softens his gaze. My ears going even flatter I stay silent for few seconds before deciding to speak.

  
"Im.....sorry shiro, its just uncomfortable for me to talk about those things, i dont like talking about it" I say slowly and quietly. Shiro's eyes adorn a look of pain and worry as he looks down at me, his ears turning down slightly. "Is that why you keep everything to yourself? Why you try not to show emotion? You feel vulnerable when you do, and thats why?" Shiro questions as he takes a hand and cups the side of my face. I nod silently before lifting my head to look up at him. "But...thats not why Ive been acting differently" I say, matter of factly and slightly confused. "Its not? Then why....." he starts but then trails off, sniffing the air slightly.

  
He then starts mumbling, sort of reciting the things he said about my behavior before. Suddenly he he pulls the collar of my shirt down and away from my neck, bringing his nose to my mark and inhaling my scent. He then goes to the bottom of my shirt and yanks it up and almost immediately starts cursing. After straightening my clothes again shiro sighs heavily, his brows knitted together, and looks up at me. "Keith, I know why you've been acting differently these past 3 months... I hadn't noticed until now cause you've been constantly avoiding me and everyone else, but now its so blatantly obvious" He starts, seriousness hard in his voice.

  
"Keith, you're pregnant" he says this, but it doesnt register in my brain. I heard correctly, he said im pregnant. What does that mean again? It means.......... right, it means I....no....nonono. I cant.. voltron...zarkon....I...I cant do it all with a baby.....I cant even do a baby!! I start sobing, my ears going flat. Shiro immediately engulfs me in a hug and starts rubbing my back in a calming matter. He pushes my head gently into his chest, allowing me to inhale the calming scent hes emitting for me. "Shh, itll be okay................ everything will be fine"

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro POV

I look over at keith for whats probably the 50th time this morning. After learning that keith was pregnant we fell asleep together while keith cried. Now its the next morning and we're all trying to get everything figured out. I can tell keith has been pretty numb to this whole thing so far. Aside from looking tired, hes had the same facial expression since he woke up. That, or he hasnt yet figured out that theres more to just being pregnant. For one, hes male. It will be almost an entirely different experience for him compared to if he were female. Among other things, he doesnt have breasts so feeding the child will feel very unusual. Others things are him being half galra and then being raised on earth as a human all contribute to his pregnancy being more than just being pregnant. Me, keith, and everyone else is currently gathered up on the bridge, trying to find a solution to our predicament. "Its not ideal, but given our situation, could we try..... abortion?" Lance speaks up. "Abortion? What might that be?" Coran questions, causing the human paladins, and even keith, to look at him with wide eyes. "Its when you get rid of the baby because you dont want to or cant afford to have it" Hunk replies with a depressed tone. "The blades have no such thing, our objective is to produce children, and with that comes new recuits and the assurance that the blades wont fade out" I explain monotonously while glancing to keith. "Yes, and Altea was a relatively peaceful planet when it came to such things as financial circumstances and reproduction, thus we had no reason to have this abortion you speak of" Coran adds, contributing to the slowly increasing thick air. "So....what youre saying is, since there was no abortion on Altea then the castle was not equipped with the medical tools to perform the operation?"Keith speaks for the first time this morning, surprising the others. "Yes" coran says simply. I notice keiths eyes stare widely with fear. Feeling his distress through our mark I make my way over to comfort him. "Dont worry keith, itll be okay" I say gently to him as hunk starts to say sonethin. "B-Besides! Abortion shouldnt be what we turn to, we'll all help raise the baby, all of us from earth know what aborting the baby entails so even if we had the option I know we wouldnt take it" hunk says trying to help the situation. I wonder, if I had been from earth like keith, would I be able to help him more? Its times like these that you notice the small differences start to grow. I look down to keith and see his eyes start to gloss over, his ears already down. He immediately turns away to wipe his eyes and starts to leave the room. I quickly follow behind, hoping to provide emotional stability to my mate. When we get out to the hall and the door closes behind us I look to keith who is by and facing the part of the wall that is directly opposite the door. His back is hunched and shudders with each of his cries while his hands continuously try to wipe away the stream of tears. "Dont worry, you have me here" I say quietly as I grasp his shoulder and attempt to turn him towards me. He jerks free and remains facing away as his crying quiets to sniffles. "I!.....I!....I dont know what to do! I dont want to have the baby aborted! But I dont know anything about taking care of one! And if something happens to us in the fight against the galra.....the baby will be left for dead!" Keiths cries out but doesnt move from his position. My ears instantly flatten, my tail goes limp at his exclamation, and my chest aches from his depressed state. Not knowing what else to do, I close the small distance between us and envelope keith in a hug from behind. "I dont know whats going to happen or if things will even go well, but I can tell you I will not let anyone hurt you or our child, not ever!" I say, knowing full well that I mean it, even if it will cost me my life. I lean my head over his shoulder and kiss the crook of his neck. Thats when I notice he has stopped crying. I look up to see his eyes red ad his face flushed while still looking at the wall with a relaxed yet sad expression. He turns his head to me and his eyes are glossy with a slight bit of hope. "Youll stay with me right? You wont leave?" He questions almost silently, turning his gaze to the floor in the process. Disengaging from the hug and turning keith towards me, I rest my large hands on his small shoulders and look deeply into his eyes. "No way will I leave you" I say, not breaking eye contact. "Mm" he sounds, his eyes getting teary before leaning in and resting the top of his forehead against my chest. Giving a small sad smile, I rest my prosthetic hand on his head while his hair falls to cover his eyes. After a few moments I take my hand and lift keith's chin up to look at me. I lean down and passionately but gently take his lips in a kiss. His small surprised moans only adding to my wanting of him. I step foward a bit, causing keith's back to gently hit the wall and thus trapping him. After breaking away from the first kiss, we wait only seconds to go into the next. As our lips combine I move my hand to keith's stomache and rub lightly. Keith pulls away with a surprised moan and his face goes red. "Why are you touching my stomache?" He asks with the most embarassed expression Ive seen so far. I chuckle lightly at his oblivious question. "Because, obviously it, and whats inside it, are mine" I respond protectively, making my pupils narrow to show a bit of my alpha. Keith's face immediately flushes even redder at my remark and looks down, hoping to hide his face. I smile warmly and rub his stomache with my prosthetic hand again. "I cant wait to see our child" I tell him honestly into his ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith POV

I havent left the view of my mirror for about 15 minutes. Its been about a month since we found out aborting the baby was an option we both couldnt and didnt want to take. Thus I am now 5 months in and have experienced around 3 mornings of vomitting in a row. I continue to look in the mirror disappointed at the obvious loss of my flat stomache. Despite what I may show, I am very self conscious of my weight and other bodily features. Another thing that Ive noticed is that Ive become more moody. Ill either be quiet and sensitive or irritated and snappy. 

The quiet rustling of cloth and the soft pads of giant feet cause me to turn around face-first into shiro's broad chest. I gasp lightly in surprise and look up to meet shiro's wide, dominant, and tired eyes. "What are you doing up?" He asks softly as he leans down and nuzzles the crook of my neck while hugging me from behind, his arms wrapped around my waist. "Hm? Nothing, just felt a little sick" I reply, relaxing into his hold and shivering from pleasure at his touch. "But youre okay, right? Id advise against making me worry" He comments, looking me in the eyes with a worried expression. "Yes, im fine, morning sickness is normal" I explain again for the 100th time since it started. I wait for shiro to object but have to turn my head to look at him when he doesnt. He stares quietly at me from where hes stuck to my neck with a blank expression. 

Suddenly he lifts me up and carries me bridal style back to his bed and lays me down. He gently crawls on top of me and stares down at me Passionately. He then leans down so his mouth is to my ear. "I told you not to worry me" he whispers seductively to me, lifting his head back up just enough to bring me into a soft but passionate kiss. "Youre damn beautiful" he says once we break for air.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith POV

There's a huge Problem. The cause of that problem? Shiro. Its about 2 weeks before my due date and shiro has become the most possessive, protective, and clingy person in the universe. His alpha has been out almost all the time and he has no control what so ever. Sighing, I get up from my seat at the dining table and Shiro is by my side in an instant. The others give me looks of sympathy and at the same time very unsympathetic smirks. I glare back at them irriatatedly before shiro helps escort me to his room.

Once we're in the room he locks the door and clings to my waist. "Ugh, Shiro stop, I want to get in the shower" I say agitatedly as my ears flatten. I try to escape his reach but barely even manage to lift one of his fingers off me. "Ill join you" He says in a determined tone. Almost too easily, I give in and let him join me in the bathroom. Since I'm almost completely imobile with my big baby bump shiro strips me completely by himself and puts me in the already filled tub. Suddenly my mood swings kick in and tears are pricking my eyes at the thought of not getting to take a hot shower standing up. Shiro lowers himself and his amazing naked sexiness into the tub behind me and then notices my tears. "Keith?! Whats wrong?! Contractions? Is the water not warm enough? Do want your favorite wash cloth? Are you hungry? I can get-" "-n-no.......it.... its nothing..." I interupt him as tears pour down my cheeks, me furiously wiping at them with my hands.

My stuttering is interupted when Shiro gently cups the sides of my face with his large hands and brings my face to his for an intense but gentle kiss. When we break apart he looks straight into my eyes and puts on the sexiest worried face. "Whats wrong?" He says gently. "Its pathetic" I respond, sniffling. "No its not, tell me" he insists. My face turning red from blush and my tears now having quickly dissipated, I embarassingly look away before giving my reply. "I....I w-wanted to take a shower standing up..............cause I kinda wanted to.......t-to....do a little........ s-something" I answer finally, my face getting even darker. Shiro only stares blankly for a full minute before a gigantic smirk appears on his face. "Hmm, really?" He says amused as his tongue slides hungrily over his lips. "Y-eah" I say shyly while looking down to hide my face better.

I am abruptly turned around so I am sitting between shiro's legs with my back against his chest. Next thing I know my knees are bent up and spread apart as shiro slowly starts dragging his hand down my skin until he reaches my cock. His other hand reaches under and starts rubbing my hole. "Sh-shiro wait! W-what're you-!"I gasp out at his touch, one of my arms reaches up and around shiro's neck while the other tightly grips the side of the tub. I whimper and moan slightly as shiro starts to pump his hand. I squirm in shiro's grip and cry out as I reach climax. "Sh-shiro!" As soon as I relax again I instantly feel a hard object poking at my entrance. Instead of putting it in, I turn around and sit on top of shiro's lap and stroke his shaft up and down with my ass.

As I am small and petite compared to Shiro, my stomach does nothing to interfere. "Shit" I hear shiro mutter as he gets close. I quickly get off and he changes position to sitting on the tub's ledge, immediately I take him in my mouth and start roughly rubbing him with my tongue. As pre-cum drips down my chin and I feel shiro get to climax I quickly deepthroat him before he pulls out and releases on my face. With one eye scrunched closed my mouth opens and drips pre-cum into the water. Shiro leans down and licks the cum off my eye and cheeks before roughly kissing me. "Now we're gonna have to re-fill the tub" he says smiling. We quickly re-fill the tub and wash up and then get dressed before exiting the bathroom and drying each other off. 

While Im drying shiro's hair as he sits on the edge of the bed the castle alarms suddenly start going off. Immediately we get our gear and hurry towards the bridge. When we get there coran and allura have already arrived and the others are just getting there with us. "Lotor! What business do you have with us!?" Allura asks angrily while giving lotor the death stare. "I require two things! First, the galran child between the red and black paladin! And second, the knowledge of the yellow and green paladins!" Lotor replies to my horror. "That will never happen you jerk!" Lance shouts heatedly. Through the screen I see lotor's gaze fall upon me, causing me to flinch slightly. "Hmm, so I see you have yet to birth the child......it does not matter! I shall take the red paladin too if the baby cannot yet come separate. Druids!-" then the screen blinks out. Not giving us long to process the new situation the castle then gets hit by a massive laser gun from one of the enemy ships, causing it to shake and rumble. "Princess! I dont know what that was but it put our shields down to 60 percent" Coran exclaims, panicked. "Everyone to your lions!" Shiro Commands. I am momentarily stunned at our situation, thus unable to move. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith POV

I slow my pace and rest against a wall to catch my breath from running through the castle. When I was about to get into Red, shiro told me to stay behind. As much as I argued with him to let me go, everyone had also agreed with shiro that it would be safer for me and the baby to stay. Thus here I am on the ship trying to get to the shield's generator room while Allura is fighting for someone part of a race that killed her entire planet. I sigh irriratedly and continue my way to the generator room, angry at how weak and dependant I have become.

Because of my small figure and the armour I am wearing it is considerably hard to notice that I am carrying if you werent specifically looking for it. Unfortunately for us, thats exactly what lotor is trying to get. Supposedly due in two weeks or less than that, my contractions that happen around a few times a day arent helping me in any way either. I grumble incoherent curses as I finally make it to the generator room and quickly start typing away at the computer. I first run a diagnostic, then start trying to get the shields back up after that different type of weapon almost immediately took them down. When the shields are about 85% back up I hear coran on the speaker. "There's an intruder on the ship! Keith watch out!!" Just as he finishes, the door to the room crashes to the floor when the intruder kicks it down. I turn and immediately draw my marmora blade. How the hell did they get past shiro and the others?! I take a good look at the intruder and realize it to be zethrid. I decide it to be best to get out of the room so I throw my blade into the wall behind her and immedietly charge. Distracted from the blade, zethrid is easily tripped by a leg swipe and I take that opportunity to jump over her, grab my blade and hawl ass back to the control room to meet coran. 

Just as I enter the room, I see on the screen all the voltron lions surrounded by the galran fleet, unable to move. I notice the yellow and green lions are offline, something seemingly wrong with their pilots. The next thing I notice is Acxa with an arm around corans neck and a blade against his throat, lotor at her side. Shit. I cuss underneath my breath and get into a fighting stance. "You have lost red paladin, you had no chance to win against me. I always get what I want in the end" Lotor says, his facial expression full of cockiness. "You wont win! Voltron always comes out on top!" I shout at him, believing it whole heartedly. Just as Im about to charge I am grabbed from behind by zethrid, I struggle to get free but fail miserably. Zethrid walks me closer to the center of the room, my arms tight behind my back. Lotor walks up to us and looks down at me. I watch him take his hands and remove my chest armour. I wince in disgust has he rubs my my stomach lovingly. He then raises his hands and presses firmly on my tender chest. "Ah yes, at the ready to produce milk I see" he says satisfied as he continues to grope my chest a moment longer. "Stop it!" I shout at him as I continue to struggle once again. "Alright, load him up with the other two"


End file.
